Past
by xFoxyFirex
Summary: This is a thrilling story of a stressed Diana Prince who is thrown back 71 years into Clark Kent's apartment during the WWII era after she discovers a strange device. However, during this process, Diana's memory of the future and herself is wiped clean and a rather handsome Clark Kent is the only one who can help her.
1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet. Only a repetitive ticking could be heard from a clock hanging on the wall. The open window allowed an occasional summer night's breeze inside, ruffling the various documents that rested on a desktop. At the desk sat a beautiful woman, who was hunched over, writing notes on a paper. Her glossy black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. She had been there for several hours, signing important documents and writing up speeches. She hadn't eaten since early that morning.

There was a knock at the door. "Princess? May I come in?" said a voice muffled by the door.

"Yes," the woman replied keeping her gaze on the paper before her.

The door opened revealing a petite young woman.

"I just came to say that I am going home now. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No thank you, Etta. But I would like to know the time," the dark-haired woman asked as she leaned back to look at her assistant.

Etta looked down at her watch. "It's ten to midnight, Princess Diana."

Diana let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I guess I should head home as well," she said reluctantly as she gathered her papers together before shoving them in her bag. Slowly getting up she followed Etta out, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, Princess, you really should be getting more sleep. It's very important for your body. Maybe a vacation would do you some good," Etta said as they entered the elevator.

"I am sure it would, but I just have so much to do, I cannot neglect my duites," Diana said softly.

"I'm sure. You are the head of the Justice League. I can't even imagine how hard that must be on you. Not to mention all the work you have here at the embassy." Etta gave her a sympathetic look.

Diana let out another long sigh. "What time is my speech at the Metropolis woman's shelter tomorrow?"

Etta shuffled through her clipboard as they exited the elevator. "You are scheduled to be there at ten, afterwards you are to go to the watch tower from noon to five. Then at seven you have a party to attend at Bruce Wayne's home in Gotham City."

"Right, then. Thank you, Etta," Diana replied as Etta turned off the lights and locked the embassy door behind them.

"Not a problem, your Highness," Etta said, "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Etta," Diana responded and waited until Etta reached her car before shooting up into the air and flying to her apartment in Metropolis.

* * *

Diana got four hours of sleep before awaking at seven. She showered and dressed in a casual blue summer dress. She french braided her hair before slipping into a pair of sandals.

A black car awaited for her outside her apartment building in which the chauffeur opened the door for her. She nodded thanks to him as she entered he car, pulling out her speech as he closed the door behind her.

Diana memorized her speech before she reached the shelter. As she got out of the car, cameras began to flash and senseless questions fired as she passed.

Diana ignored them as she entered the shelter. She gave her speech, signed a donating check of $10,000 to the shelter, and talked with some of the women before being escorted back to her apartment.

Diana quickly summoned her Wonder Woman uniform before beaming herself up to the watchtower. She entered the mission control room where she was surprised to see Batman, watching the monitors.

"Your speech went well," he said. Diana assumed he saw it on TV.

"Yes, it did," she said as she approached him. He glanced at her as she stood beside him. "Shouldn't you be at home planning a party?" she looked at him.

"Alfred is taking care of it," he replied with his regular stoic tone.

Diana nodded, averting her gaze to the monitors. "Happy Birthday, Bruce," she said after a long moment of silence. She slide a small black box across the counter to him.

He picked it up, his hand about to pull the blue ribbon when she placed her hand on his. He looked up at her, his expression unreadable due to his mask.

"Wait till you get home," Diana said, her gaze holding his for a moment before silently retiring from the room.

* * *

After a long day at the watchtower, Diana returned to her apartment. She showered before dawning on an elegant red gown. The crimson dress clung at her waist and torso before flowing smoothly down her legs, showing off her perfect curves as well as revealing a bit of her leg through a long slit beginning at her upper thigh. A beautiful silver necklace hung above the sweetheart neckline of the gown. Her black hair cascaded down her left shoulder in smooth natural curls, the right side was pinned back with a jewel encrusted barrette.

Diana applied red lipstick as she stood before the bathroom mirror. She paused a moment to examine her make-up enhanced face. Glancing at the time, she slipped on her silver pumps before pulling on a black coat. She grabbed her clutch before swiftly exiting the apartment.

Outside, Diana found another black Cadillac waiting for her, the chauffeur opening the door as she approached.

She thanked him, but he was staring at her exposed leg. Diana let out a soft sigh as he hesitantly closed the door.

After thirty minutes, the chauffeur passed a mob of reporters, standing before the gates of the Wayne Mansion, each trying to get a glimpse of the guests invited to the party.

Two large men dressed in black tuxedos and sunglasses stood on either side of the cast iron gate. Unrolling the window, one man stepped towards the vehicle. Diana's chauffeur said her name quietly. The man paused as he glanced back at her before giving the chauffeur a brief nod. The car made its way past the gate and up the winding driveway leading to the elegant mansion. The large house was illuminated with spotlights, music, and the swarm of guests. The chauffeur let her out before the walkway leading up to the great oak open doors.

As if on cue, all eyes turned her direction as she entered through the doors. Men gaped at her with wide eyes while the women did their best to stare her down with menacing glares. But Diana only smiled as she passed, silently regretting her choice of dress and make-up.

Diana scanned the crowd as she made her way to the bar. She removed her coat, placing it behind the counter along with her clutch with the bartenders approval, who struggled for words as he gaped at her. With a sigh, she propped her forearms on the counter she leaned forward crossing her feet below her.

"So I see you decided to show up."

Diana turned to see a tall handsome man grinning down at her. "Hello Bruce," she greeted with a smile.

It was hard for her to remember that Bruce had two identities to keep up with. She had to remind herself to treat the outgoing playboy Bruce differently than the mysterious and stern Batman.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked, bowing his head as he held out his hand.

Diana flashed a white smile as she took his hand. "Certainly, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce led her to the dance floor before turning to face her, a hand at her lower waist as they waltzed.

"Did you open your gift?" she asked as they slowly stepped in sync, turning in a neat circle.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"What do you think?" she replied leaning back slightly to look at him.

He was silent for a moment, his dark eyes searching hers. "I liked it. Though, I think I would enjoy it better if I knew what it was."

She furrowed her brows. "Whatever do you mean, Bruce? Its just a stone," Diana replied as she made several wary glances around.

Bruce spun her out before pulling her back in closer so that their bodies touched. "I need to talk to you privately, Diana," he whispered in her ear before dipping her down. Diana stuck out her leg as she arched her back, her head almost touching the ground before he brought her back up, his playboy smile plastered on his face.

"Meet me at my study in five," he said quietly in her ear before excusing himself and dispersing.

Diana made her way back to the bar where she retrieved her things. She stuck to he walls as she circled around the immense crowd of guests. She was grateful that the attention was no longer on her. She slipped into an illuminated hallway that had restroom signs above two doors. However she continued past them casually before turning down a dark hall that led to a large open room. A flight of elegant stairs was placed in the center, two more flights branching off, leading to a balcony that surrounded the room. At the top of the stairs Diana glanced back, her sharp gaze scanning the dark room below.

Diana continued on down a wide hall, remembering the tour she was given when she first met Bruce. It was his butler, Alfred, that had shown her around years ago.

Her memory did not fail her as she proceeded through the maze of corridors, eventually finding his private study at the end of an unlit hallway.

She slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind her. He was there, his back to her as he gazed out the single window. A stream of moonlight was the only thing providing light in the darkened room.

Bruce didn't turn as she approached him. She paused by the window next to him, leaning against the wall as she turned her head to look at him.

"How are you, Diana?" Bruce finally spoke, however his gaze remained in a trance.

Diana furrowed her brows at the question. "I am fine."

"No," he said as he finally looked at her. "I mean how are you really." He spoke in his more serious and hard tone. A part of Diana hated this side of Bruce. He was so stern and showed no emotion, always straight to the point. But it was because of this that she had a great respect for him, he was the only man that treated her as an equal, despite her enhanced strength and speed. He knew what she was capable of and he didn't doubt it, but he showed no fear. He wasn't afraid of her constant rage and annoyance. Diana figured it was because she was one of the few he trusted.

She searched his eyes with her own before averting her gaze to the field below the window. "It has been hard, Bruce," she said, letting out a soft sigh. "I am always stressed, there's always something to do, someone to save."

Bruce continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

"Bruce, we can not run the Justice League alone. We are missing a third power, it's obvious," she said, bringing her gaze back to his.

He waited a moment before turning to his desk where he picked up the small black box and dumped its contents in his hand. "This stone you got me, where did you get it?" he finally asked.

Diana stepped toward him to stand by his side, examining the rock in his hand. "I found it in Kansas while was helping some men out of a mine accident last week. It was buried in the wall," she replied.

Bruce nodded slowly as he narrowed his eyes. "I ran some tests on it. There is no record of a stone like this to have ever existed on our planet."

Diana furrowed her brow. "That's unusual."

"It's hardness surpasses the Mohs scale. It is constructed from elements that are not even on the periodic table. Diana this is a very dangerous rock if fallen into the wrong hands." he glanced at her with his usual unreadable gaze.

"What does that mean, Bruce? What do we do with it?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

He let out a long sigh. "We have to keep it hidden, we can't let anyone know about this. No one, do you understand?" he stared her down.

Diana only returned the fierce gaze. "You can trust me, Bruce."

They held each others gaze for a long moment before Diana turned away, heading for the door.

"I will do some more research on it, but there is one thing that is a bit puzzling," he said, causing her to look back at him, her hand on the door knob.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"There's blood on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Diana danced with a few other men she new from the embassy before departing, Bruce's words about the unidentifiable blood on the stone echoing in her head.

At her apartment she attempted to forget about it. She took a long shower before changing into more comfortable clothes. With a heavy sigh, Diana collapsed in her bed, curling up in her blankets. It took her a few hours to finally fall asleep, her mind buzzing with thoughts and questions she knew couldn't be answered.

Diana's mental alarm woke her at 7 O'clock. She sat up, the sudden ring of her phone caused her jump. She rose to her feet, grudgingly approaching her clutch. But the effort to pick it up failed, causing it to slip from her grasp, its contents spilling about the floor. Now fully awake, Diana quickly picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Good morning, Princess," Etta's happy voice spoke.

"Morning, Etta."

"Good news! The mayor cancelled the charity event," she paused, "for personal reasons," she trailed off doubtfully.

"Oh?" Diana raised her eyebrows as she leaned against her desk, her phone tucked between her cheek and shoulder as she flipped through her schedule.

"So that means you are free for the day," Etta said, Diana could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Diana furrowed her brows. "Not quite, it says here that I have to report to the watchtower at three."

"Not anymore, Batman called down, he said he was taking your shift. Very generous of him."

"Yes indeed," Diana said softly.

"Looks like you have Saturday to yourself!" Etta said joyfully. Diana always admired Etta's positive attitude on everything.

"So it would seem. See you Monday, Etta"

Diana shut her phone after her pleasant secretary bid her goodbye. Diana let out a long sigh as she ran her hand through her black tangled hair, her gaze falling on the mess scattered upon the floor.

Crouching down, Diana began to gather the spilled items and placing them back in the clutch. Reaching out, her hand surrounded something cold and round. She brought her gaze to the object, only to be looking down at an elegant engraved brass pocket watch in her palm.

Perplexed, she turned it over in her hand, examining it at a closer perspective. The back had the same floral engraving bordering a protective glass case that revealed the small gears. However the gears remained still.

Shrugging it off, she slipped the pocket watch into her purse before straightening up and heading to the bathroom.

After a brief shower, Diana had changed into a white tank top and jeans. She pulled on her brown boots before shrugging into her leather jacket. Grabbing her purse and keys, she retired from the apartment, locking the door after her.

Diana pulled her sleek hair back into a tight ponytail as she made her way down the stairs. As she stepped outside, she slid on a pair of sunglasses as an attempt to hide her identity. It worked most of the time, although they only kept so many prying eyes away.

Diana spent most of the day shopping. However it was hard to find clothes for herself, she had to be modest about her apparel so not to draw too much attention to herself. She enjoyed simple attire, things that reminded her of her home on Themysceria.

At dinner time, Diana hauled her bags to her apartment building where she dragged her various apparel items up the three flights of stairs. She set the bags down beside her feet as she stood before her paint-chipped door. She only rented the apartment to get a feel of what it was like to live as a normal human in a large city. She figured this was a good way to start.

She silently fished through her purse for her keys. But as Diana was unlocking the door, a peculiar ticking made her pause. She glanced around the hallway, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It took her a moment to realize the ticking was projecting from her purse.

Diana slowly pulled out the brass pocket watch she had found earlier. Furrowing her brows she studied it closer. She could see the gears slowly moving behind it's protective glass case. Which was odd seeing that it wasn't working when she found it. She flipped it over to study the front. There was a single button protruding from the top of the watch. She slowly ran her thumb over the decorative button before giving it a gentle push.

To her utter surprise, the watch began to glow a iridescent blue. But even she, a woman of many abilities, was not quick enough to rid of it.

Suddenly, a blue flash blinded her and she felt as if she had been pushed off a skyscraper, tumbling through the air. She tried to use her flight to regain control, but the pull was too strong. After a brief, yet violent, moment of tumbling through midair, she finally hit a stable surface. The blinding light was gone, however her body continued to roll until she hit a wall. She heard a snap beside her before the shriek of breaking glass echoed in her ears.

After several seconds, the dizziness became too much for Diana, and darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Diana awoke to a pleasant ray of light beaming over her. She gradually blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she let her gaze wander. She was in an unfamiliar place, however she was to comfortable to care.

Diana started to sit up but immediately cringed in pain as her head began to throb causing her to submit back to the bed.

She let out a quiet moan of agony as she turned to her side, soft blankets coiled around her legs.

"I brought you some warm tea for the pain," said a voice behind her. Diana slowly turned and brought herself to sit up.

Finally, she looked up to see a tall, handsome man standing beside the bed. His eyes were a captivating cetacean blue, his hair was black and smoothed back, saving a stubborn strand that rested above his eyebrow.

It took a moment for her to respond, for she struggled to find her voice. "W-Who are you?" she finally asked, stumbling over her own words.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied as he placed a cup of tea on the nightstand before crossing the room to a desk with a tray of whiskey sitting atop.

"I..." she trailed off, furrowing her brows as she thought. When she didn't answer, the man turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Seeing the perplexed look on her face he too furrowed his brows.

"Well, don't you know your own name?" he inquired as he poured himself a drink and took a seat beside the desk.

Diana brought her azure gaze to his. "As a matter of fact, I do not. I can't seem remember a single thing before I awoke just now."

"That's unusual. Although I'm not surprised. You did hit your head fairly hard when I found you last night," he replied.

"Found me? Where?" Diana asked as she sat up straighter to sip her tea.

"Well, I heard a crash in the middle of the night, you where in my living room unconscious. The door was busted down and my glass coffee table was smashed. It is still a mystery as to how that happened. I was hoping you could tell me," he explained before taking a drink of whiskey.

Diana leaned back against the headboard. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I'm as clueless about it as you are."

The man stared at her for a long moment with a strange look on his face. "Surely you have a wallet or something in your pocket. Maybe you have some sort of ID?" he finally inquired. "You're definitely not from around here, I've never seen a woman wear clothes like that."

Diana glanced down at herself. She was wearing her white tank top and dark jeans. She spotted her brown leather jacket and purse hanging from the bed post at her feet. It may have seemed odd to him, but her clothes seemed completely normal to her. She checked her pockets, running her hands over her jeans, finding nothing. She looked up at her purse before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The swift motion caused her to recoil, placing her head in the palms of her hands.

In less than a second the man was at her side, placing at hand on her back. "Maybe you ought to stay in bed," he said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I can to it. I just need to move slower," she replied as she straightened up, taking his offered hand as he placed his other hand at her waist, guiding her to the desk where he sat her down.

She breathed deeply as she pointed a shaky hand to her purse. The man retrieved her bag and place it on the desk before sitting down.

Diana opened her purse and tipped it upside down, its contents diffused over the table. Lipstick, receipts, loose change, her wallet, a pack of mints, her phone, keys, and other unnecessary items lay in a scattered pile.

"Well, you got some keys and a wallet, but what is that?" he inquired as he picked up her phone.

Diana couldn't help but smile. "It's my cell phone, everyone has one," she replied. It was odd that she knew it and he didn't, it was common knowledge.

"I certainly don't, neither does anyone else around here." he placed the phone down.

Diana disregarded the oddity and moved on to her wallet. She opened it, spilling out cards and cash. Diana picked up her embassy card. "Diana Prince. Representative of the Themysciran embassy."

"Embassy? Well that explains the accent."

"I have an accent?" she looked up at him blankly.

"Yes, it's not very strong, though," he replied, an amused grin playing his lips.

Diana shrugged as she set the card down and turned to her phone. The man picked up the card. "So your name is Diana Prince," he looked up at her.

"Apparently," she replied, her blue gaze flickering to his.

"I'm Kent, Clark Kent." he flashed her a smile.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before he glanced back down at the card.

"Wait a minute," he said, his brows furrowing.

Diana looked up, setting her phone on the desk as she leaned forward. "What is it?"

"It says here that this embassy was formed in two-thousand thirteen."

Diana may have forgotten everything about herself, but she knew what century she was in. "And?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That just doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?"

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Because it's nineteen forty-three."

She froze, her eyes wide as she stared into his. "_What?_"

Diana gazed at him in stupefaction for a moment. "That is impossible," she said as she leaned back in the chair. "That's _impossible_," she repeated.

"Do you have some sort of," he paused, raising his eyebrows. "time machine?" he asked.

Diana fell forward with a sigh, propping her elbows on the desktop before burying her face in her palms. "Not that I remember, but I highly doubt that I would."

After a moment of silence Diana lifted her head. She wanted to cry, to sob out her emotions. But a strange feeling inside of her told her it was cowardly to cry. It showed weakness.

Diana resisted the urge as she took a deep breath, her gaze on the desktop. "What will I do now?" She asked quietly, almost to herself.

There was a long pause before Clark replied. "Well, I suppose you should stay here until you figure things out."

Diana's wide gaze met his. "Clark, I couldn't. It could take weeks, months even. Really, this is your home. I don't want to intrude and drag you into my issues."

To her utter surprise, Clark laughed. "Nonsense, Diana. I wouldn't let a beautiful woman like you roam the streets of Metropolis alone. Especially in your condition."

Diana continued to stare at him blankly. "Beautiful?" she whispered. She didn't even know what she looked like. Was she beautiful?

"Diana, I'll be honest here, I have a hard time looking away," he said as he stared at her with an earnest expression.

Diana averted her gaze, messing with her phone as a distraction. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

Clark leaned back in his chair, an amused smile on his lips. "I'll let you sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Diana looked up immediately and began to protest, "No-"

"Don't, Diana. I insist that you sleep in the bed."

Knowing it was no use to object, Diana let out a sigh and leaned back.

"And you can't go around dressed like that, so we better get you some clothes to blend in," he paused, his eyes wandering her face. "Well, blend in more, at least."

Diana blinked, was she really that beautiful? The thought of strangers gaping at her made her feel uneasy. She slid down in the chair.

"I'll go ask my neighbor if you can borrow some clothes," Clark said as he began to stand. "I'll be right back."

Diana lurched out to grab his arm and pulled him back causing Clark to gaze down at her with a puzzled look that made her pause. "What is it?" she asked.

"You're strong," he said, his brows still furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said before immediately releasing his arm. "Erm, you're not going to tell your neighbor who I really am, are you?" she asked, holding his gaze.

Clark gave her a grin. "Of course not. If I told anyone you were from the future, the government would be at my door in seconds. I'll just make something up."

"Oh, right," she said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

Clark was hesitant to leave. "Will you be alright for a few minutes?" he asked, a hint of unease in his voice.

Diana looked up at him and cast him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

Clark stared at her for a moment before he left the room, Diana waited until the door closed before she opened her phone again. She went through her media, eventually finding pictures. Most of them were of two beautiful black-haired women. She figured one was her and assumed the other was her sister, seeing how similar they looked.

Diana sighed and shut the phone, the screen was making her head spin. Her gaze fell to several shopping bags at the foot of the bed. She furrowed her brows, the bags looked familiar yet she couldn't seem to remember where they came from.

After a moment Diana heard the front door and turned to see Clark enter the room with a large brown paper bag in his hand.

"Where did those bags come from?" she asked, pointing to the colorful baggages.

Clark followed her finger with his gaze. "Oh, I found those next to you when you tumbled in. They're just clothes, probably from your time."

Diana slowly stood up, her head was still spinning, but it was not as bad as before. "They seem familiar to me," she said as she gripped the edge of the desk for balance as she began to sway.

Clark set down the bag as he supported her with an arm around her waist. He led her over to the bed.

Diana sunk down to her knees, Clark's hand slipping from her waist as she sat on the floor, going through the bags.

She pulled out a light blue sundress. She furrowed her brows as she ran her hand over the soft cotton material. An image of her standing at a cash register popped into her head, causing her to cringe and double over, her hands gripping her hair.

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder as he crouched beside her. "Diana, what's wrong?"

Diana took a deep breath before straightening up. "Nothing, I just got a memory of buying this dress. I must have went shopping before I was sent back. I guess I wasn't expecting it."

"I guess not," he said as he stood, helping her to her feet. "I don't have any food right now, I thought maybe we could go out. But if you're not feeling up to it, I can bring something back for you," he offered.

She looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "I would love to go."

Clark stared at her for a moment before turning away to pick up the bag. "Here are some clothes. They may be a bit too big, but we can buy some more."

She took the bag and thanked him, watching as he left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

After dumping its contents on the bed, Diana stripped to her undergarments. The yellow floral dress slid effortlessly over her body. The dress fit well around her chest, but it was awkwardly loose around her waist. She tied it with a matching floral strap that came with the dress. She slipped on a pair of brown 1-inch heels that came along in the bag. They were slightly smaller than her foot, but she managed to squeeze into them.

Glancing around the room she spotted a long mirror. Standing before it she looked herself over. The dress fell to her knees, revealing half of her long tan legs. It was wrinkled where she tied it tightly at her waist, however it still gave her body its perfect shape. It fit snugly at her chest area and the sleeves where short, exposing her toned arms and silver bracelets. Then her gaze reached her face. Clark had been right, she was beautiful. Diana took a step closer the mirror. Her skin was flawless and her features were perfect. Her fierce gaze was an azure blue. Her black hair was still pulled up into a tight high ponytail. She reached up and removed her hair tie, allowing her long hair to cascade around her shoulders.

There was a knock at the door, causing Diana to jump.

"Are you ready, Diana?" Clarks voice asked.

"Uh, yeah I'll be out in a moment," she replied as she stuffed her the scattered items on the desk back into her purse. She grabbed a straw hat that came in the bag and placed it on her head before rushing out the door. However as she sped out the door she ran straight into Clark, causing them both to stumble.

"Oh!" She said in surprise as Clark grabbed her waist to stable her. She had a hand on her hat to keep it on and the other on his chest. "Sorry," she said, letting out a breath as looked up at him.

He was smiling. "It's quite alright."

Diana replied with a slight smile as she step back, he reluctantly allowed his hand to drop from her waist.

"Well, the dress looks good on you," Clark said as he looked her over. His eyes fell on her wrists. "What are those?"

Diana lifted her arms, looking down at her bracelets. "I don't remember. Should I take them off?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit unusual around here."

She nodded as she passed him into the living room where she snapped one open. She placed the bracelet on a small wooded stand beside the couch, however when she released it, the stand collapsed under its weight, causing the bracelet to dent the floor. Diana let out a gasp as she took a step back. She glanced at Clark who was now at her side. A puzzled look on his face as he bent down to pick it up.

"I am so sorry, Clark! I just seem to break everything," Diana apologized, letting out a soft sigh as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"It's fine, Diana. But these are pretty heavy for a normal human, how do you keep these on your wrists?" he looked down at her.

She took off the other one and set it carefully on the floor beside the other. "They are not heavy to me," she paused then looked up at him as she removed the thinner bracelet from her upper arm. "What do you mean by 'normal human'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Clark tensed. "I, er. Nothing. I just meant for anyone," he said quickly.

Diana looked at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging the matter off. "Right then, shall we go?" she suggested already making her way to the door.

Wrapping her hand around the doorknob she twisted it, however a bit too hard causing the knob to snap off in her hand. She sighed as she turned to look at him. "I am not even going to comment on that."

She heard him chuckle behind her as she pulled the door open, stepping out into the hallway. Together they made their way down the stairs and out the apartment building. The soft summer breeze ruffled her dress and hair as she stepped outside.

Tall brick buildings decorated the city. War propaganda was plastered upon the structures. Men, women, and children roamed the streets. Old cars of all colors occupied the roads. It was odd for Diana, the atmosphere felt different, although a part of her enjoyed it.

Diana didn't take more than three steps before a man tripped over a trashcan looking at her. Heads turned as she walked by. Diana pulled her hat down more, trying to hide her face, however it didn't do much.

Clark paused by the road. "Maybe we should take a cab," he said as he glanced around, his expression was solemn as he cast glares at the men that tried to see more of her.

Diana turned to face him, her hand on his arm. "It's alright Clark, I want to see the city, I enjoy walking," she pleaded, looking up at him.

He clenched his jaw as he looked down at her. "Alright, but we may have to do something that you might not like so much," he said slowly.

"And what's that?"

Clark let out a sigh as he glanced around. "I think it's best if we behave as a couple, to keep these prying eyes away. If they see that you're with me, they'll probably leave you alone," he said.

Diana couldn't help but smile. Clark was a pleasant, handsome man that she didn't mind being around. "I think that is an excellent idea," she replied, beaming a smile.

Clark blinked several times, as if surprised by her reaction. After a hesitant moment, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her close to his side.

Clark and Diana continued down the street, there was the occasional man that stared at her with wide eyes. Sometimes there was even a woman that stared at Clark. But he had been right, pretending to be a couple definitely keep the greedy gazes away.

They spent the day going in and out of stores, Diana bought several dresses and shoes that were appropriate to the time. By evening, they found a decent restaurant. Diana set the shopping bags next to her on the booth as Clark sat opposite of her.

Diana ordered a large cheeseburger, in which she ate in less than two minutes.

"So have you remembered anything else?" Clark asked.

She shrugged. "No, not really. But I did find pictures of my sister. Maybe I can use my phone to contact her when we get back. Although I doubt it would work."

"Well, It's a start."

Diana took a sip from her soda. "And what about you Clark?" she asked.

"What about me?" he replied, slightly surprised by the question.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I was raised in Smallville, Kansas by my parents," he said.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah, its... well its small. Kinda in the middle of nowhere. Although the few people that reside there are very kind," he said with a slight smile.

Diana grinned. "It sounds wonderful."

Clark flashed her a wide smile. "Maybe I'll take you there someday."

They held each others gaze for a moment before his flickered to her plate. "You finished?"

She nodded before Clark waved the waitress over, getting the check. After paying they stood up to leave. However, Clark froze at her side. Diana looked up at him before following his blue gaze to a tall man at the bar, several other men around him were staring at Clark.

"Clark," Diana said, wrapping her hands around his upper arm. "Clark, what's the matter?"

Clark continued to glare at the men as he wrapped an arm around Diana's shoulder, guiding her out without a word, all the while his fierce gaze never left the man's until they were outside.

"What was that about?" she asked as she shifted all the bags into one hand.

"It's nothing," he replied shortly. Clark now had a dark presence about him, his grip around her waist tightened as he led her down the street.

Diana furrowed her brows, now agitated, as she pulled him to a stop at the entrance of an alley. "It doesn't look like nothing. Clark, what's wrong?" she asked. He let out a long sigh as he ran a large hand through his dark hair. Suddenly he tensed, his gaze locked on something behind her. Diana noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see about half a dozen men closing in on them.

Clark pulled her back into the alley, pushing her behind him.

One of them, the tall man, stepped forward. "Long time no see, eh Clark?" The man said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit, a wicked grin forming on his scrunched face.  
"What do you want, Mike?" Clark's harsh voice surprised Diana.  
"You know what I want, Clark," Mike replied, staring him down. "You owe me three-hundred bucks." his foul grin widening as he finally noticed Diana. "But I could make an exception," he said, giving a her a quick wink. Diana glared at the depraved man.  
She felt Clark's hands curl into tight fists at her side. She wasn't surprised to feel her own hands coil.  
Mike let out a vile chuckle as he took a step closer. They too mocked his laugh and proceed towards them.

Diana knew they were picking a fight and she didn't hesitate at all when she reached around Clark, bringing her right arm back as far as it would go and back, connecting with Mike's detestable face. She hit him square in the nose, launching him back several yards and into the street beyond the alley. It felt completely normal to her, it was like someone else had taken over her body, moving her limbs for her. All of them stared in bewilderment, however the man nearest to Clark recovered faster and struck him right in the nose. Clark didn't even flinch and countered with a fist, sacking the man in across the face, the force threw the man straight to the ground, unconscious.  
Diana swung her leg up as far as her dress would allow and kicked the nearest man in his throat, sending him back into a dumpster, where his crumpled body dented the metal before collapsing limply to the ground.  
Suddenly everyone froze to the sound of a loaded gun. Diana turned to see Mike pointing the barrel of a handgun at her. His hand was shaking and his face was covered in blood.

"Give me my money or I'll shoot your broad, Clark," Mike threatened.

Clark slowly put his hands up, a look of alarm on his face. "Mike-," Clark started but Diana cut him off.

"Go ahead. Do it," she said, her eyes narrowed into a fierce gaze.

Mike blinked several times, he was perplexed.

"Diana, what are you thinking?" Clark hissed quietly from behind her.

She didn't know. She had no idea what she was doing, but for some odd reason, she wasn't afraid.

Mike then squeezed the trigger, the bullet shot off with a crack. From the corner of her eye she saw the grey of Clark's suit as he raced toward her, however he was too late, the bullet hit her. Diana close her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to a ping as the misshaped bullet hit the ground. She looked down at herself. There was a small hole in the dress at her chest, but her skin looked untouched.

Clark stood beside her, gaping. Mike and his men stared in absolute horror before he dropped his gun with a clatter and immediately stumbled off, his remaining crew retreating close behind.  
"I-," Clark started, his brows furrowed in frustration as he ran a hand through his tousled hair before staring down at her. "What was that?" he finally asked.

Diana bent down to pick up her bags and straw hat that was knocked off. "Clark, do not ask me that because you know I don't know," she replied as she straightened up and stared at him through an agitated gaze.

"How would I know that? Its obvious you're not normal, Diana. Who are you?" he demanded.

"_I don't know, _Clark," she snapped. "What about you? I saw the way you moved. You have some unnatural abilities as well. Who are _you_?" she stabbed her finger at his chest as she spoke.

Clark sighed as he glanced around, they were beginning to draw some attention. "Come on, this is not the time nor place to talk about this." he grabbed her arm pulling her from the alley. Diana marched along reluctantly.

She pulled her arm away as she walked beside him. "You better tell me everything when we get back to the apartment."


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached the apartment, they sat at the dining room table. Clark began by telling her of his Kryptonian heritage, however he left out his weakness to Krypotnite to play it safe. He told her of how he was found and raised in Smallville by the Kent's, saving small details. Diana furrowed her brows as he explained his abilities to her, and how he learned to control them.

"So, your real name is Kal?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Technically, yes."

"Would you prefer me you call you that?" she asked.

"You may if you like, however only when we're alone. Clark Kent is another identity, something I use so that no one knows who I really am," he explained.

She nodded slowly. "I see," she said. "Do you have a job?" she asked before letting out a yawn.

"I work at the Daily Planet as a reporter," he paused furrowing his brows. "Which may pose a problem with you. Will you be alright while I'm at work?"

Diana cast him a sarcastic look. "Clark, I lost my memory, I didn't become a child."

He put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright."

Diana gave him a small grin. He returned it, holding her gaze before glancing at the clock. "Its getting late, I'm sure your tired."

She was more than tired, she was exhausted.

Clark stood, heading into the bedroom. Diana waited at the table, resting her head in her arms. He returned a moment later dressed in light blue pajamas.

"Bedroom's all yours," he said as he plopped down on the the couch, causing her to lift her head groggily.

"Are you sure, Clark? I feel awful for taking your bed," she said quietly, her eyes shut.

"Believe me, you need it more that I do," he said before chuckling. He watched her as she slowly stood and shuffled down the hall, her head tilted back and her eyes half closed as she fell onto the bedroom door, fumbling with the knob before finally twisting it open.

"Goodnight," he called as she stumbled in.

"Night," she responded, almost inaudibly.

Diana bent down, going through her bags that had journeyed with her from the future. She shuffled through several of them before pulling out a pair of red satin pajama pants, then a matching top. She slipped into them before turning off the lights and sliding under the covers, almost immediately falling asleep.

As she slept, images of a beautiful island swept through her mind. She was there with the same black-haired woman she presumed to be her sister. The woman was laughing as she lay on a couch. They were in what appeared to be a palace. The walls were an elegantly engraved stone along with the ceiling and floor. A wave of comfort flooded over Diana as she sat with her sister. She felt very secure and safe on the strange island, like she was at home.

However the pleasant images disappeared all too quickly as Diana awoke. It had all seemed so real. Was it a dream, or a memory?

She straightening up and yawned before lifting herself out of bed. Her gaze fell on a pad of paper on the desk. She approached it sluggishly.

It was a note from Clark, written in a rough scrawl:

Diana,

I've gone to work, won't be home until 5.

There's some soup in the pantry

...Use a match to light the stove.

I know it's not much but I'll stop by the store on my way home.

Don't do anything rash and don't leave the house.

Clark

Diana couldn't help but grin at the note. She admired his care and compassion towards someone he'd only just met.

Leaning back, Diana stretched her back before furrowing her brows. What if her dream _had _been a memory. If it was, she thought it may be best to record it.

She quickly tore off Clarks note from the notepad before shuffling through the drawers of the desk for a pen. Eventually finding one she described the island in bullet points, then her sister. She recorded the warmth and security she felt in the dream.

Diana took a brief bath before changing into a pair of jeans from one of the bags that came with her. She then slipped on a plain red short-sleeved shirt. She figured that if no one was going to see her, then she should put a use to the clothes from her time.

She spend the day cleaning. She found room in Clarks dresser to put her clothes before disposing the bags. She straightened up the bed and desk before moving to the living room. Her bracelets remained in an pile on the floor beside the crumpled wooden stand. She picked them up, unsure of where to put them. She decided to snap them back on her arms, figuring that was the safest way to go.

After cleaning the living room, Diana decided to make some lunch. She approached the oven, furrowing her brows as she looked at it, remembering that Clark had told her to use a match. She found the matchbox already set out for her. She crouched down before the stove, a lit match in her hand. She stuck it under the coils as she turned the knob. A circle of flames ignited under the coils. Suddenly she heard a snap. Looking down she saw shards of the knob crumpled in her hand.

She cursed to herself before twisting the skinny post protruding from the stove where the knob used to be to turn it off before blowing out the small flame that remained and placing the crushed residue on the counter.

Diana let out a heavy breath as she ran a hand through her dark hair, loosening it from its messy bun. She went through the cupboards, only finding cans of soup and bottles of whiskey. She exited the kitchen with a grunt of annoyance, heading to the couch where she plopped down with a heavy sigh. Her gaze drifted to the persian rug on the floor. It was awkwardly empty due to the lack of the coffee table in which she had smashed.

Her sluggish gaze wandered the room, talking in the dark stripped wallpaper and the victorian furniture. She eventually dozed off, but jolted awake only minutes after to the ring of a phone. She jumped up, heading to the white phone that was projecting the ring. She hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" she said warily.

"Hello, Diana," a voice said, laced with a strong German accent.

"Who is this?" she demanded, pulling her brows together.

"My identity is not important," the voice paused. "I am sure you are anxious to return to your time, correct?"

She didn't reply, she balled the hem of her shirt in her hand as she pressed her lips together. Her gaze remained straight ahead as the door opened and Clark entered with several bags of groceries.

"You see, Miss Prince, I have the device that you require to return," the voice said after a moment. Diana finally glanced at Clark with wide eyes, he stood still at the door, his stern gaze fixed on the phone.

"It can be yours if you like. However I will ask something of you in return."

"What's that?" she asked in a shaky voice after a moment.

"I am afraid that will remain classified. I will tell you when we meet in person. Only if you agree, of course," the voice replied. "You have twenty-four hours to make a decision."

Then the line went dead. Diana held the phone to her ear for a moment longer before placing it back on the base with a trembling hand.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked after a silent moment. He had heard the entire conversation.

"I don't know," she said quietly as she collapsed on the couch. Clark shut the door before hanging up his hat and coat.

"Diana. You need that device," he said as he sat beside her.

She buried her face in her hands. "I know," she replied, her voice muffled by her palms. "What could he possibly want from me?"

"Your abilities," Clark replied almost immediately, causing her to lift her head.

He looked at her. "You are quite powerful, Diana. I wouldn't doubt what your capable of."

"Clark, I don't even know what I can do. How does this man know more about me than I do?" She pulled her legs up to her chest as she leaned back.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. Diana rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Diana," he said after a moment. She didn't move. "Diana, I swear I will do anything and everything I can you help you."

This got her attention, she lifted her head to look at him.

"I will never abandon you, I'm going to help you figure this out. I'll teach you how to use your abilities." He rested a large hand on hers. "You're not alone."

A slight grin formed on her face. "Thank you, Kal."

He squeezed her hand at the sound of his name before getting up. "So did you make some soup?" he asked heading to the kitchen. "I noticed you cleaned the place."

Diana bit her lip as she got up. "Yeah, about the soup," she trailed off, following him to the kitchen. She picked up a piece of the knob. "This is as far as I got."

"I'm guessing you don't cook much," he said, an amused grin playing his lips as he dumped the pieces in the trash.

"I guess not." she shrugged.

"Well, lucky for you, I can." he smirked before hauling in groceries he picked up on his way home onto the kitchen with one hand.

"So Kal," Diana said, causing him to glance at her. "You say your strong, but how strong are you exactly?" She raised an eyebrow as she leaned on the counter.

He let out brief chuckle as he began to unpack the groceries. "I don't know how to tell you, I'd have to show you," he replied. "We can go to Smallville this weekend and we can spar if you like."

"I don't know, Kal, I could be pretty dangerous," she smirked at him as she turned away, heading into the living room.

"We'll see," he said, amusement tainting his voice. "Speaking of dangerous, what around you going to do about that phone call?" he asked with a more serious tone.

Diana glanced at him over the couch as she stretched out on it. "I don't think I have any other choice but to accept," she replied, letting out a long sigh.

"Diana, you don't know what they'll do to you. These people will use you," he said as he pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Well, do you see another way?" she inquired sharply.

He didn't look up as he sliced through a loaf of bread. "How can you be so sure that they even have the device?"

"I can't, but it's better than nothing. They know I'm from the future and how to get me back. I have to trust that they're telling the truth," she replied.

Clark was silent for a moment as he made sandwiches. "I'm going with you," he said finally.

"What?"

"That man mentioned something about talking with you in person. I'm going with you."

"Kal-," She began.

"No, Diana. There's no way you're doing this alone."

Diana let out a sigh of defeat as she leaned her head back against the arm of the couch. After a moment, Clark brought her meal to her before switching on the radio, tuning it to a music station. They ate on the couch in silence, listening to the radio.

The next day flew by quickly. Diana didn't get much from her dreams, but she recorded a memory of a tall, blond-haired man known as Steve Trevor in the notepad. She spent the day sitting anxiously by the phone and listening to news on the war through the radio as she waited for Clark to return home.

"_... undertakes yet another amphibious jump to head off the German retreat. The Allies currently have the upper hand due to the dramatic decrease of the Axis forces after the bloody Battle of Stalingrad. This may be the turning point of the war, folks-"_

Diana turned to see Clark enter, his grin immediately disappearing after seeing her frightful expression. "What's wrong, did you get the call yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet," she paused, watching as Clark hung up his coat and hat. His white shirt failing to conceal the outlines of his muscular build. He loosened his red tie as he sat next to her on the couch, letting out a long sigh as he leaned back.

"Kal, why haven't you enlisted in the army?" she finally asked, her gaze was soft as she stared at him.

He glanced at her, clenching his jaw before answering. "I have considered it many times. However, I don't want to become a symbol of war to the people of this world. I would rather be considered a protector, not a fighter."

Diana opened her mouth to reply before a sharp ring cut her off, causing her to jump. She cast him a doubtful look before standing up to answer the phone.

"Have you made your decision?" The same German voice inquired before she had a chance to say anything.

"Yes," she paused, her gaze drifting to Clark's. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Present Day**:

"Bruce, where the hell could she be?" Hal Jordan spoke. They were at a Justice League meeting with the current five senior members.

Bruce's dark gaze swept the table, pausing at the empty chair across from him. His cowl was pulled down, revealing his tousled hair. Dark bags were visible under his stern gaze, indicating his lack of sleep. "I talked with her apartment neighbors. They told me that they heard a disturbance, almost like a cannon going off. However, when they looked outside, nothing was there."

Arthur spoke up. "That could mean anything. We don't know if it was her."

"At least it's a start," Barry Allen said, propping his elbows up on the table.

"Has anyone checked at Themysceria? Maybe she just wanted to be alone for awhile. She's seemed pretty stressed lately," Hal suggested.

"Actually her mother showed up at the embassy last night to visit her," Bruce replied. "Victor, can you tell where she was last seen?"

Victor was silent for a moment as his computer searched the database. "She made a transaction on her credit card at H&amp;M near her apartment at 5:46 on the night of her disappearance. However there's no record of her afterwards," he finally said.

"So then she must've went back to her apartment right before the disappearance," Bruce said quietly, his obscure gaze deep in thought.

"She was scheduled for and interview with Lois Lane in the morning," Victor stated.

"I mean I know it's Lois Lane, but I think we all know she wouldn't flake out on something like that," Hal said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you think she was kidnapped?" Barry suggested.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

Bruce straightened up. "Maybe, we still have to keep any possibilities in mind. Diana is a leader of the League, she wouldn't neglect her responsibilities just like that. We have to tell the public that she went back to Themysceria for the time being. They can't know that something has happened to her."

**NOTE: Thanks everyone for the feedback! I know things are slow now, but it'll pick up soon. Hope you enjoy it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

The days flew by like pages in a book and soon enough it was friday. The mysterious German stranger told her a car would pick her up in two week's time outside the apartment. But until then, Clark promised to train her, and prepare her for the worst.

Clark got off work early and they took a bus friday afternoon, arriving in Kansas saturday morning. Clark hauled their luggage off the bus while Diana paid and thanked the driver, who smiled and tip his cap at her. At the bus station they call for a cab, which took them to their final destination.

"Clark, it's beautiful," Diana said as she gazed at the old home from the driveway, the crackle of the cab's wheels against the dirt road fading away behind her.

He cast her a grin, "I'm glad you like it," he said before leading her up to the empty house. He set their bags on the porch while he lifted up a cracked pot housing the remains of a long dead plant before retrieving a brass key from underneath.

Diana gazed out at their surroundings while he unlocked the door. Clark had been right, the home was definitely secluded from society, there wasn't another home in sight. Vast green fields surrounded the house and the dirt road seemed to go on for miles. She crossed the porch to see a small, tattered barn beside the house. Its once red paint was chipped and there where holes in the roof and walls.

She turned to see Clark shuffling inside, pulling the bags along as he entered. Diana followed him, slowly gazing around the room. All the lights were out and curtains shut, giving the living room an eerie effect.

Clark set aside their belongings before going to open the windows, sunlight instantly poured in as pulled open the curtains and slid open the window. Dust particles became visible in the stream of light.

The house looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. The old furniture was coated in a light layer of dust and cobwebs invaded every dark corner. The rooms were musty and the floorboards creaked with every step. But Diana loved the peaceful and quiet atmosphere, she especially loved sharing it with Clark.

She left the empty kitchen and returned to Clark in the living room, leaning on the frame of the opening.

"What do you think?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"It's quite charming, but I think it needs to be dusted. When was the last time you visited, Kal?" she replied.

"It's been four years."

"Why so long?"

"I just never really had anyone to come back with. It was hard for me to accept my mother's death. My father died when I was a teenager. I know they were not my factual parents, but it sure felt like they were," he said as his gaze drifted around the room.

After a moment Diana crossed the room. She slipped her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Thank you for taking me here, Kal," she said quietly as he gazed down at her. Her eyes flickered to his lips, it took all of her strength to resist pressing her lips to his. Several tense moments passed before he turned away, she released his hand as she took a step back.

"So what's first?" she asked before her stomach rumbled. "I guess now would be an appropriate time for food," she said with a slight smile. They were both starving after their twenty hour bus trip.

He grinned. "Theres a food market in town about five miles down the road. I'll go see if my father's truck still has some life and drive you down."

Clark left for the barn while Diana rummaged about the kitchen for cleaning supplies. Eventually she found a feather duster, a bin of rags under the sink, and a broom and bucket in a pantry.

She straightened up, turning the faucet on the sink. The water took a moment to come out, and even then it was a muddy brown color. After a short time it gradually cleared up. She filled up the small metal bucket with soap and water before carrying it into the living room where she set to work. She opened the door as she dusted and swept. She then tied the hem her long dress in a large knot so it hung at her upper thighs. After tying up her dark hair, she began scrubbing everything with the soapy water, starting with the floorboards.

By the time Clark entered, the living room was freshly cleaned and she had moved to the hall.

"I see you did a bit of cleaning, looks good," he said in the doorway of the living room to the hall.

She glanced up from the floor. "Thanks, did you get the car to work?" she asked as she stood.

His gaze ran over her long legs. "Er... yeah, yeah I did," he said after a moment, averting his gaze from her.

A broad smile spread across her face as she untied the dress and smoothed it down. "Right then, shall we?" she asked already heading toward the door.

It took Clark several tries to start the red ford truck, but it eventually sputtered to life. Diana allowed the wind to tousle her hair as they drove, gazing out at the wall of trees beyond the fields and listening to pieces of dirt bounce off the hard metal shell of the thundering truck.

The truck stalled several times on the way to town, but it got there in due course. There weren't many people in town, but the ones that were there stopped and stared as Clark led her to the market. She ignored them and wrapped her arm around his. He led her around the market and helped her carry the groceries.

"Clark? Clark Kent?"

They both turned to see a short young woman standing behind them.

Clark's expression brightened in recognition. "Hello, Addie. Long time no see."

"It certainly has, I haven' seen you since high school. I'm sorry 'bout your ma, I shoulda called..." she trailed off, a solemn look on her face.

"Don't worry about it." he cast her a reassuring smile before gesturing to Diana. "This is Diana Prince, she works with me at the Daily Planet, we're just staying here for a couple days."

Addie cast her a broad smile before extending her hand. "I'm Addie Witt."

Diana returned the grin. "Pleasure to meet you."

After a moment of awkward silence, Addie spoke up, "Well, it was real nice seein' you again, Kent."

"Good to see you too, Addie," he said and watched as she departed.

"She seems nice," Diana said before grabbing a bag of flour.

"Yeah, I dated her in high school," he said as followed her down the aisle.

Diana glance back at him, an amused smile spread on her lips. "Really? What happened?"

"I wanted to head out to the city for college, and she wanted to stay here with her family," he said with a shrug as she continued through the aisle.

"Does she know about...," she trailed off, turning to look at him.

"No, I made some slips around her while I was learning to control my abilities, but she never found out."

She nodded before continuing to check out. They remained silent on the ride home until the truck suddenly sputtered before giving out. Clark tried several times to start it back up, but it only rumbled for a few moments before dying.

Diana watched as he sighed before leaning back, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we'll have to push her."

Diana set the groceries on the seat as she hopped out, Clark following after a moment. She walked around to the rear before placing her hands on the back and pushing. The truck moved with ease under her touch. Clark stood by and watched her for a moment before jogging to catch up with her.

"I forgot how strong you are," he said as he aided her. It only took them ten minutes to get the truck back to the barn.

"I'll have to work on her more. In the meantime, how about some lunch?" he suggested as they entered the home.

Clark made some ham sandwiches for them, they ate at the table silently.

"So, do you have any theories as to who you might be, or where you're from?" Clark finally asked.

Diana shrugged. "I've been having these strange dreams, they are very short, but I believe they are reminiscences of the future."

He nodded. "And what about that phone of yours, have you tried using it to contact anyone?"

"I attempted to contact what I assumed to be my sister, Donna, but all I got was static."

"I doubt it would work anyway. I'm sure sound waves don't travel seventy-one years into the future."

Diana nodded. "I guess we should just focus on my training."

"Right, lets do that now," he said looking down at her plate as he stood. "You done?" he asked, already taking her plate.

* * *

"Calm down, Diana. I know it's frustrating," Clark said as he stood before her.

She pulled herself up from the dusty field. Her jaw was clenched, she was rather disgruntled at the fact that she couldn't even hit him. He moved too fast.

"You're too predictable with your attacks. Focus," he said before she launched forward, her fist leading her towards him. He stepped to the side in one quick, fluid motion, causing Diana to stumble forward. She let out a grunt of frustration before whipping around, throwing a kick towards his chest. He caught her foot and pulled, sending her back to the dusty ground with a thump.

She let out a vexed growl as she slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the hard dirt under the impact.

"Di-," he started but was cut off by a surprise attack from an irked Diana. She had launched into him, sending them back fifty feet across the field into the forest, smashing through several trees before sliding to a stop.

She breathed heavily as she lay on top of him, he let out a grunt. He had never been hit that hard by anything before.

"How was that?" she asked as she pushed herself off of him.

"It was... painful," he said as he hauled himself up. His red button up shirt was coated in a layer of dirt and ripped in some places. Her own gray shirt was tinted brown with dirt.

"Sorry," she replied as she ran a hand through her tousled black hair, casting him a small grin.

He stared at her for a moment, his own grin fading.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Before she could insist anymore, he threw himself at her. She sucked in a quick breath of surprise before jumping up. She launched herself twenty feet over the tree tops, her ebony hair whipping around her face as gravity took over, pulling her back down.

She waved her arms wildly as she fell before impacting the forest floor with a loud bang.

She coughed as a dust cloud formed around her, chunks of dirt covered her. Sitting up, she brushed off the chunks, grunting as she climbed out of the crater she had created.

As the dust cloud cleared, she saw Clark standing before her, a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"What?" she growled as she stood, she was furious with him.

"You can fly," he replied.

"Or I can just jump to extreme heights," she countered with a glare.

"Try it again."

She snorted. "What, and destroy the entire forest?"

"Try to control yourself in the air," he said.

She cast him a cross look, but obeyed. She crouched down, glancing down at her leather boots, the sole was torn from her landing. She quickly untied them and slipped them off, exposing her smooth feet. Clark watched her with a curious expression.

She glanced at him before pushing off the ground. She blurred fifty feet into the cloudless sky.

_Control yourself, _Diana thought before turning onto her stomach, she was beginning to loose altitude. However she willed herself forward and surprisingly enough, she felt her speed increase as she continued forward.

She smiled at the feeling of being weightless, however that feeling disappeared immediately when she made contact with a large flock of dark birds. She grunted, throwing her arms in front of her face as she attempted to roll out of the way. She lost control and fell. She was no longer over the forest, but was heading towards an abandoned barn. Diana braced herself as she crashed through the roof of the barn headfirst. The planks of wood snapped around her like twigs as she tore through, impacting the green field beyond it. Her body slid, tearing up the once green grass around her, turning it into a deep river of dark mire.

Finally, Diana came to a stop, however she was limp, her body aching all over. She stared up at the sky to see Clark flying towards her.

He landed softly before crouching beside her. "That was better."

"That was awful," she said as she allowed him to help her up. Her t-shirt and shorts was coated in mud, along with every other inch of her body.

"You hit your head pretty hard, I was worried you would forget everything all over again."

She glanced up at him. "Hopefully that will never be the case again."

He smiled as he stared at her for a moment. "Ready for another go?"

* * *

Clark and Diana spend the next several hours soaring through the skies. He went with her, showing her the aspects of flight. She eventually caught on and was able to stay up in the air without his aid.

Soon enough it was dark, Diana insisted on returning to the house. After each of them bathed they sat in the kitchen, empty plates sitting before them.

Diana propped her elbows up on the table, her hands folded together and her lips pressed against them while she thought with a perplexed expression.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked, seeing her troubled look.

"This German man comes next monday to pick me up. I just don't know what to expect," she said slowly as she stared down at the table. "I know he cannot be trusted, but I don't have any other choice. He has the device I need to return home."

"Just remember that you're not alone in this, Diana. I'm here to help," Clark assured. "This man obviously knows who you are, but I doubt he knows who I am, which means he doesn't now what I'm capable of."

"You don't actually think he's just going to let you come along with me, do you?" he raised an eyebrow as she lowered her arms and looked at him.

"No, but once he sees what I can do, I may prove useful."

"Kal, I have no doubt that this stranger wants to use us for the war," she replied sternly.

"I don't either, but they can't force us to fight-," he started.

"They can if they're holding something against us."

Clark sighed as he leaned back. "Then what do you suggest we do? You can't go in there alone."

She narrowed her gaze fiercely. "I can. And I will."

"Diana,-"

She stood abruptly, pushing the chair back with a screech. "No. Kal if you go in, then they will find a away to use us both for the war and there will be no stopping us," she began to pace across the kitchen. "If I go in alone, I can see what they're up to and get the device. If they restrain me or attempt to use me in any way, which they probably will, then you can step in."

"And how would I do that?" he crossed his arms.

"Prove your use to them in a less important way."

"Like what?"

"Like a soldier, or an assistant, I don't know. I'll get more information and pass it to you when I speak with this stranger. I just need you on the inside, so when the time comes, we can take over." she stopped pacing and looked at him.

He smirked. "I gotta say, I kinda like this dark side of yours, Diana. But, how do you know what to do, and if it will even work?"

She shrugged. "Instinct."

* * *

**Present Day:**

"It's been seven days since Diana's disappearance and I don't think the reporters are buying the whole Themyscerian vacay excuse anymore," Barry said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not to mention the Justice League is faltering without her," Hal added.

"I am aware of these circumstances," Bruce growled. He was pale and the bags under his eyes were getting worse each day. The minor members of the League were more afraid of him than ever due to his increasingly destructive attitude. He seemed to take out his frustration on everything. They hardly had any leads on her disappearance, which was tearing Bruce apart.

Suddenly the doors of the Justice League assembly opened and Victor rushed in.

"Bruce, you're gonna wanna see this."

"What is it?" Bruce's dark gaze shifted to the Cyborg. "Have you gotten any information on the whereabouts or any communication with her cellphone?"

Victor shook his head slowly. "No contact, but I got a brief sign of the location," he said as he pulled up a hologram on the center of the meeting table. The hologram displayed a map of Kansas, a red dot towards the center. "The signal is extremely faint, barely there. I went through a lot just to get a glimpse of it. The odd thing is that it was in Smallville, Kansas."

"Smallville? Never heard of it," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure no one has. It has a population of only 567. There has been no recent news of any odd occurrences except for a mining incident that occurred a couple days before her disappearance," Victor said doubtfully.

Bruce immediately straightened up, causing all eyes to move to him. He promptly stood before swiftly exiting the room.

Hal let out a long sigh. "Why does he always do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Diana became more edgy after their discussion and seemed startled whenever Clark spoke to her. Soon enough it was night, they were scheduled to depart the next morning in order to get Clark to work on time. She suggested that they fly, but he didn't want to risk the chance of anyone seeing them.

She changed into striped pajama shorts and a white tank top before sitting on the large bed while Clark changed in the bathroom. She guessed this was the master bedroom, considering it was the largest bedroom. There was only one other bedroom in the house and it had been Clarks.

When Clark came out, Diana was brushing her hair on the bed.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" she asked when she saw him.

"I suppose you can have my old room, I'll stay here. Unless you want this room," he shrugged.

She got up. "Yours is fine," she said and hopped up. "Goodnight," she said before exiting. She entered his room at the end of the hall. It was small and musty. Books and other artifacts from Clark's childhood littered the shelves bordering the walls. The bed was fairly small, but it was enough for her.

Diana approached the bed slowly, the floorboards occasionally creaking under her steps. She dragged back the blankets, preparing to change the sheets when she let out a gasp before rushing from the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

Soundlessly returning to his room, she knocked twice on the door before cracking it open and sticking her head in. "Kal?" she called in a whisper. The lights were off and he was already in bed, but sat up when he saw her.

"Yes?" he replied, his brows furrowed.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside before promptly closing it behind her. "Um, your room is infested with mice," she said warily, her gaze flicking up to him.

"Oh," he said before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, you take this room, I'll take the couch" he spoke as he stood, walking towards her and door.

She stood her ground, blocking him from leaving. He stared at her while she returned the gaze. "Kal, I am not going to let you sleep on the couch. You deserve a proper bed."

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch," he countered.

She looked away from his as she chewed on her lip, running a hand through her hair. "You know, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you," she said before returning her gaze to his.

"Di-,"

"Kal, don't start this with me," she said before pushing past him and walking towards the bed. "Look, this bed is large enough for the two of us, I'll sleep on this side and you sleep on the other."

His jaw clenched for a moment as he stared at her before slowly making his way over. "Looks like I don't have a choice," he said before sliding back into the bed.

She lied down, her back to his, there was about half a foot between them. She stared out the window across from her, a perfect view of the full moon was visible. She attempted to think about what was to come, but Clark's presence distracted her. She stayed like that for two hours, listening to Clark's breathing soften until she was sure he was asleep.

Diana carefully rolled out of the bed, the blankets were hardly disturbed under her swift yet subtle movements. She watched the movement of Clark's body as he breathed, his back to her. She hovered an inch above the floor so not to unsettle the groaning floorboards. Drifting to the window, she pulled it up at a leisurely pace. Once open, she floated through with ease before shutting it soundlessly behind her.

Diana enjoyed the weightless feeling of flight as she circled around the house before attempting to land. It was definitely not her point of expertise and she needed to work on it.

She flew close to the ground, gradually lowering herself. Finally her feet touched the ground, however because of her speed, she tumbled forward head first before rolling to a stop.

She rubbed her head as she stood, looking back at the torn up grass. She let out a long sigh as she glanced around. She needed to be alone, somewhere she could think without distractions. Her gaze fell on the frail old barn. Pulling open the paint-chipped door, she entered. It was dark, but the moonlight streaming in from the missing wallboards provided a dim light. She ran her hand along the smooth red exterior of the truck as she passed, making her way to the back where she popped open the door to the truck bed.

Diana sat on the truck, drawing her legs up close and resting her chin on her knees. She sat there and thought for another half-hour, desperately trying to break down the barrier that prevented her from accessing her memories. A scurrying mouse would occasionally catch her surveillance as she let her gaze wander the barn. After a moment her attention was taken by a rope secured by a rusted pulley. Her gaze followed the other end of the rope, which was attached to a brass hoop protruding from a shallow layer of straw.

Furrowing her brows, Diana slid off the truck and approached the loose end of the rope. Intrigued, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled, causing the floor of the barn to lift open. She secured the rope to a hook sticking out from a wooden pillar, allowing the trap door to remain open.

Crouching down at the opening, she peered inside. She narrowed her eyes at the immense object before jumping down into the pit for a better look.

Unable to identify the strange device, she turned to a long narrow table that stretched out behind her. A small red box caught her attention out of the random parts that littered the table. The only thing securing it was a simple latch, in which she flipped up allowing her to see its contents. She furrowed her brows as she pulled out a small silver object. Holding the peculiar item, she approached the front of the device.

Diana stared at the large 'S' symbol imprinted on the rounded surface. A small, oddly shaped hole sat above the symbol. She looked down at the metal sliver in her palm before pushing it in the opening. Running her finger over the engrave emblem of the object, she pushed it completely in with a click. Diana took a step back and watched as the device did nothing for a moment before a faint humming became audible.

Quirking a brow, she took a step closer to the object but froze when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and jumped back when she saw a strange man standing before her. He was middle-aged and wore a navy blue robe with the 'S' insignia on his chest.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded in alarm.

The man took a small step towards her. "I am Kal-El's father," he replied.

Diana furrowed her brows as she took a step back. "But Kal's father is..." she trailed off.

"Dead, yes I know. I am only the conscience of his father. My name is Jor-El."

Diana was speechless for a moment. It was hard for even her to understand such technology. "I-is this his ship?" Diana stuttered.

He nodded. "I assume my son has told you of Krypton and the powers he possess," Jor-El said.

She nodded. "Yes, he has," she replied lightly, still struggling to find her voice.

"I see you possess similar capabilities that matches his," Jor-El spoke calmly and surely, however without emotion.

Diana narrowed her eyes as she took another step back. "How...?"

"I am able to access your DNA codes," he replied. "Do not be alarmed, I mean you no harm. I only exist now as a guide for Kal-El," he added after seeing her horrified expression.

Diana allowed herself to relax slightly before straightening up as she came across a realization. "Do you think you are able to help me?" she asked promptly.

"Perhaps," he said as he stared at her.

"I have been in an... incident that has somehow taken me away from my time," she said softly. "I have lost my memory in the process. Kal has been kind enough to aid me, however, I cannot stay here forever and urgently need to return."

Jor-El's expression remained the same as she explained her situation. "I see," he said. "I cannot do much for you, but I do possess information about Kal-El that may assist you in some way."

Diana watched as he moved to the rear of the ship, she followed hesitantly. A stream of moonlight illuminated the back of the ship, allowing Diana to see the cracks in the ships shell around the jets. The entire back end of the ship was blackened and looked to have taken some kind of major damage.

"What happened?" she asked in disbelief.

"Kal-El's mother and I took a major risk when sending him from our dying planet. He was the first natural birth on Krypton in centuries. We saw him as a beacon of hope for our people and were desperate to save him from Krypton's implosion. During the launch, Kal-El's ship took some damage and malfunctioned, increasing the force of the exhaust plumes. The ship left Krypton at a speed faster than we had intended," he explained.

Diana's eyes widened as she looked up at the man. "Kal was meant to arrive on Earth later," she paused, "Seventy-one years later." she clenched her hands into fists as Jor-El nodded in confirmation before walking around the ship and disappearing.

"Diana."

She whipped around at the sound of Clark's voice behind her. He was standing above the pit.

"Diana, I was going to tell you-"

She cut him off by jumping out of the pit, causing him to take several steps back. "Oh really?" she snapped as she came closer to him, her blue gaze narrowed in a murderous glare. "When did you plan on doing that?"

He opened his mouth to reply but ducked instead when Diana threw a punch. She let out a growl of frustration when she missed. She had snapped.

"Let me explain, Di-"

"There's no need, Kal. Your father did it for you!" She launched into him, catching him at the chest. Together they burst through the doors of the barn before sliding to a stop in the fields. Clark groaned in pain underneath her. She threw her fist down for another punch. He moved his head just as she impacted the ground.

He threw her off before rising to his feet. "I just didn't know how to tell you, Diana."

She pushed herself up, casting him a menacing glare. "You didn't know _how_?" She launched toward him once more at an astonishing speed. He stepped out of the way just in time however she followed through with a roundhouse kick to the head, throwing him back several feet. She didn't hesitate when she blurred towards him once more. He took flight to avoid her powerful punch.

"Alright, Diana, let's stop beating around the bush. Come and have a taste of your own medicine!" he taunted, now frustrated with her stubbornness.

He then hurled himself at her, leading with a fist. He clipped her in the shoulder as she attempted to evade it. She then threw a knee to his chest, sending him back a few feet. He countered by grabbing her waist and throwing her down fifty feet to the ground. Chunks of earth launched up from her impact. He sped towards her as she stood, catching her again by the waist and trapping her in his arms as he flew forward at a dangerously increasing speed.  
Diana placed her hands on his chest and pushed, giving her enough room to bring her legs up to kick him in his gut, forcing him to release her as he flipped headfirst onto his back. His impact tearing up the hard ground. She was by his side in less than a second. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and launched up before throwing him back down with incomprehensible force.

Dark craters began to litter the ground at each of their impacts, sending wave after wave of thundering booms. Clark kicked Diana in her stomach, launching her through several trees of the forest. All of which snapped under the force until she finally came to stop in a field just outside the forest line.

She groaned as she attempted to get up, but gave into the sharp pain in her shoulder and remained on the ground surrounded by tall golden strands of wheat. The sky was now a dark blue, indicating that the rise of the sun would occur shortly. She closed her eyes, listening as Clark landed softly beside her. She let out a long sigh as she slowly opened her eyes. He was kneeling beside her, staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"You should've said something," she murmured as he helped her sit up, she gritted her teeth and gripped her shoulder.

"Diana, I'll admit it, I made a mistake. This information could be useful to you and I was selfish to keep it to myself," he said slowly as he stared at the wheat field. "I'm sorry."

"No, Clark," she said, causing him to glance at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm just... stubborn." She gave him a weak smile.

He smiled as he stood. "At least you got some practice. You did fairly well."

She snorted. "Oh, _please, _Kal," she said as she stood, wincing as pain shot through her left shoulder. "All I got out of that was an injured shoulder and how to destroy a farm."


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by, the more anxious Diana became. Her meeting with the German stranger was drawing closer and closer. Diana allowed Clark to share the bed with her, however the both slept as far from each other as possible. She barely got any sleep anyway, she would stay awake for hours, staring at the wall.

Clark returned home from work to find her sitting on the couch with her legs pulled close to her chest, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Alright, that's it," he said as he approached her. "How long are you going to act like this?"

"Clark, I'm trying as best as I can to remember _something. _It's like I have an indestructible wall that's keeping me from accessing my own life," she answered without looking at him.

"There are better ways to help you remember. Going into a trance for hours isn't one of them. Look, you just need to relax."

Now she did look at him, her sharp gaze narrowed into a fierce glare. "Relax? This meeting is in two days, and you want me to sit back and _relax_?" she snapped.

"Well, thinking about it twenty-four seven isn't going to help you."

Diana opened her mouth to reply but froze when there was a knock at the door. Clark immediately signaled her into the bedroom before going to answer it. She did as she was told, cracking open the door to listen.

"Hey, Clark! What's buzzin' cuzzin'?" A male voice said.

She heard Clark release a heavy sigh. "Hello, Lee," he said.

"What the matter, Clark? Aren't you happy to see me?" Lee teased, Diana heard him come dangerously close to the bedroom, causing her to take a swift step back. It was then she noticed that she was in jeans and a blouse. Panicking she immediately slid out of her clothes before shuffling through the dresser for proper clothing.

"I saw you half an hour ago, Lee," Clark replied.

"And what's so bad about that? Hey listen, Mel and I broke it off, what do you say we go out for a few drinks, maybe hit the frolic pad and make a pass?" Diana heard Lee suggest as she buttoned up a white dress.

"You go ahead, Lee. I'm no drugstore cowboy," Clark responded sternly.

"Aw, come on, buddy! Let loose and get out of this cave for once!" Lee urged before quickly adding, "And I'm not a drugstore cowboy, the dames come to me. You see, they're attracted to my extreme class and sophistication," he said matter-of-factly.

Clark let out a snort.

"Clark, quit being so hard boiled. Just come along, okay?"

Diana snapped off her cuffs. She glanced around the room, looking for a place to put them.

"No, Lee. Tonight just isn't going to work, alright?"

"Okay, ok-," Lee was cut off by a snap followed by a thump protruding from the bedroom. Diana's bracelets had broken a drawer of the dresser.

"What was that?" Diana heard Lee ask.

"What was what?"

"That noise. Come on, Clark. I know you're hiding somethin'," Lee replied, amusement lacing his voice

"Lee-," Clark started, but stopped short when Lee pulled open the bedroom door, revealing a surprised Diana kneeling over the remains of the wooden drawer.

For a moment nobody spoke before a wide grin spread across Lee's long face before nudging Clark in the shoulder, who was casting him a cross look. "Clark, you sly dog! Why didn't you tell me you were dizzy with a dame? You got quite the dish here, pal. Now I see why you wouldn't tag along, you wanna spend some time alone with your lady-friend." He gave him a mischievous wink.

Lee was a tall guy, almost as tall as Clark. He was also fairly well built with broad shoulders. He had a handsome face, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair that was smoothed back. He also had an ever-present playboy smile that seemed oddly familiar to her.

Diana stood, smoothing down the skirt of her dress as she approached them, her gaze flickering to Clark, who was running a hand through his hair.

Lee spent a moment running his greedy gaze over her. "Murder, Clark. Where did you find a tomato like her?" He paused before extending his hand. "Jesus, how rude of me. I'm Liam Waller. Feel free to call me Lee."

Diana flashed him a smile as she slipped her hand in his giving it a brief shake. "Diana Prince, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure indeed," Lee replied, his gaze remaining on Diana.

"Will you quit staring at her?" Clark said after a moment as he stepped around him, wrapping an arm around Diana's shoulders.

"What? She's gorgeous, you can't blame a guy for looking," Lee said, his handsome grin never faltering.

Diana cleared her throat. "Where are we going?" she asked, desperate to the subject.

"We're going out," Lee replied before Clark.

Clark cast him a stoney glare before his gaze drifted to Diana. A sly smirk replacing his frown.

Diana furrowed her brows at him. "What is it?"

"Lee, would you leave us alone for a minute?" Clark asked without looking at him.

"Sure thing, pal," Lee smirked as he patted him on the shoulder before retiring from the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Clark then rounded on her, a wicked glint in his gaze. The sudden movement caused her to back up against the wall.

"Diana, this is exactly what you need," he said as he took a step closer.

"Oh, I really don't think it is," she replied, straightening up and casting him a fierce look.

Clark's smirk only widened as leaned against the wall beside her, pressing his hand by her head. "You know it is, Diana. Besides, you're the one who wanted to see the city in the first place," he replied, his voice lowered as he brought his face closer to hers.

Diana sucked in a breath. His scent was making her heart hammer in her chest. She pressed her back against the wall and balled her dress up in her fists. "K-Kal, I don-," she stuttered, silently cursing herself for showing such weakness.

"Come on. What better way to put your mind at ease than a night out in the city?" Clark pressed.

She clenched her jaw as his scent overwhelmed her, tempting her along with his alluring gaze. She couldn't take it much longer before she snapped. "Fine!" she hissed her face only inches from his. "As long as it will get you to stop... whatever this is."

He cast her a satisfied look before backing away and returning to Lee in the living room. Diana let out a long breath she was holding before following him.

"So are you coming or what?" Lee asked.

Clark nodded. "Yes, meet us at Club Bali at eight?" he asked.

Lee immediately raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, slow down there hot shot. Club Bali? You got enough dough for a bash like that?"

"I know someone who can get us in, just meet us at the entrance."

Lee crossed his arms. "Jesus, Clark. We've been friends how long? Why haven't you taken me before?"

He shrugged. "I just figured you were never worthy enough."

Lee shifted his jaw in an irked manner. "You know, I'm going to take that as a complement because that means I've improved."

After Lee left, Clark glanced at his watch before reentering the bedroom. "We gotta hurry, we only have half an hour before Lee meets us there."

He began shuffling through the closet while she began to unbutton her dress.

"Whoa!" Diana looked up at a dumbfounded Clark, her dress half unbuttoned. He held her gaze for a moment before immediately turning away. "Jesus, Diana, wait till I leave the room," he said.

Diana shrugged, unfazed. "What? It doesn't bother me," she replied as she turned away from him.

He let out a sigh as he occupied himself at the closet. "Well, it should. I hope you don't do this kind of thing in the future."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I wouldn't know." He glanced back at her with an eyebrow raised before swiftly turning away.

"What's so special about this Club Bali?" she asked as she stripped down to her undergarments.

"It's the most expensive club in the city. Only the finest are able to afford it. It's got the most impressive entertainment as well," he replied.

"So you've been there?"

"Only once before."

She bent down before the dresser. "Whose this 'friend' of yours, then?" she asked.

"His name is Roy Scott. He's a popular actor, I interviewed him for the Planet last year, we became pretty good friends. He owns a flat here in the city and goes to Bali often."

Diana began searching through her clothes from the future. "And what if he's not there tonight?"

"Wouldn't matter, I'm on their recommended list."

She raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. So then is this more of a black tie affair?" she asked as she pulled out a long black gown.

"It's definitely not like any other night club."

Diana slipped the gown on, allowing it to slide effortlessly down her long legs. A black jewel encrusted sash added shape and décor to the gown at her waist, while the sweetheart neckline showed off a bit of chest. She didn't remember buying the dress, but she was glad she did.

Diana fished through her purse for her lipstick and mascara before apply them in the mirror. The mascara darkened her eyes, making her blue gaze pop while the red lipstick added fuller affect to her flawless lips.

"Ready?" Diana asked as she slipped on a pair of short black heels.

Clark turned as he was pulling on his black tie before pausing, his mouth slightly ajar as he gazed at her.

She grinned as she approached him, slipping her hands under his, assembling his tie with gentle fingers.

"You look beautiful," he finally said, his gaze roaming her face.

"Thank you," she replied as she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "You look rather ravishing yourself." she smirked as she took a step back, running her eyes over his black suit before returning to his face. His black hair smoothed back, saving that obstinate lock of hair above his eyebrow.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until he spoke. "Shall we?" he asked opening the bedroom door for her.

Once outside, Clark pulled her close to his side, as if protecting her from the abhorrent stares that seemed to constantly follow her.

They took a cab to the club, reaching their destination in several minutes. Diana marveled at the neon lights, and crowded lines of people outside night clubs. Clark had explained to her that everyone went out when they could as a way to celebrate the weekends and to distract themselves from the war.

Once out of the cab, Clark wrapped an arm around Diana and led her towards a colorful crowd outside a sumptuous building with flashing neon lights and music pouring from the inside.

They spotted Lee waiting by the door, waving them over.

"Murder," Lee said as his gaze fell on Diana. "Clark, I'll never understand how you scored a dame like her."

Diana cast him a warm smile while Clark gave him a stern glare.

"So where's this friend of yours?" Lee asked, prying his gaze away from Diana.

"If he's here then he'd already be inside," Clark replied as he led them to the entrance.

Clark told the bouncer his name, who pulled out a list before nodding them inside.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to Club Bali. Clark I owe you big time," Lee said as he gazed around the colossal club before glancing back at Clark. "Better keep a close eye on your dame, men will _kill _for a dance with her," he said over the roar of the music before throwing a wink at Diana.

Diana tightened her grip on Clarks arm, a look of awe upon her face as she glanced around. Large white tables surrounded a vast dance floor that was populated with people dancing together. Towards the back near a bar was an immense illuminated stage that spread across the entire rear wall. Upon the stage stood a tall, beautiful blond woman wearing a long white gown. She was flanked by similar women dressed in short black shimmering dresses and large feathered hair accessories who danced in sync. The back of the stage was decorated with gold streamers and a glittering display behind the blond woman at the center. Beyond that were jeweled panels that stretched up thirty feet to meet the golden ceiling. Musicians and their instruments sat on either side of the display while the woman sang and danced. Many large chandeliers radiated the place, white balloons and gold streamers littered the ceiling. Near the stage on the right wall were stairs leading up to a highly decorated balcony where another bar and more tables sat.

Clark led them to an empty table near the stage. Where he seated Diana before taking the seat beside her, Lee sat opposite to them.

"So this is where all the beautiful dames have been hiding," Lee said, his gaze locked on two women that passed their table.

"Take it easy, Lee," Clark said, "Don't make me regret taking you."

"Hey, no worries, pal," Lee grinned as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

"Care for one?" Lee asked, extending the pack to Diana.

Her gaze flickered from the pack to Clark. He stared at her with an unreadable look. She remained silent for a moment before shaking her head, averting her gaze to Lee. "No, thank you," she replied before flashing a smile.

Lee shrugged as he pulled back. "Suit yourself," he said as he popped one between his teeth. "You know, Clark doesn't smoke either," he said as he lit a cigarette.

"Can't stand the taste," Clark replied.

Lee's gaze roamed to the stage. "Gee wiz, this place sure brings back the roaring twenties."

Clark opened his mouth to reply when a man appeared behind him.

"Hey there, Clark. Haven't seen you in awhile," the man said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Clark grinned at he looked up at the stranger before standing and shaking his hand. "Hey Roy, good to see you."

Lee started at the man with his mouth gaping open, causing his cigarette to fall. "Murder, Clark! You never said your friend was Roy Scott!" he exclaimed as he stood, taking Roy's extended hand. "Names Lee Waller. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Scott, I'm a big fan."

"Please, call me Roy." he chuckled.

All eyes shifted to Diana as she stood. Roy stared at her in awe for a moment before grinning.

Roy was as tall as Clark, with hard masculine features. He had a husky voice and was quite handsome. He had a flirtatious look about him, but not as impulsive as Lee.

"And who's this beautiful friend of yours, Clark?" he asked as his light gaze roamed her face.

"Diana Prince," she said before Clark, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, sugar," he replied.

After several moments of silent, Diana was beginning to regret her choice of attire.

"Say, Diana, care to join me in grabbing a couple drinks while these two catch up?" Lee offered, extending his arm to her. For once Diana was actually to grateful to him for butting in. She smiled as she looped her arm in his, allowing him to lead her to the bar.

Once at the bar, Diana leaned against the counter, her body turned so that she could still see Clark and Roy.

"What would you like? It's on me," Lee asked.

"Just whatever your having is fine," she replied with a smile.

The more Diana was around Lee, the more she didn't mind him. He seemed to respect her enough not to make any major moves on her, however he did seem to constantly tease her.

"That's quite a woman you got there, Clark," Roy said as he sat back down, pulling out a cigar as he did so.

"Yeah, she's really something," he replied as he gazed at her. Her azure gaze locked with his for a moment.

"How did you come across a dame like that?" Roy asked. "I noticed she's got a bit of an accent."

"I met her in Greece when I interviewed Günther Altenburg just before the war. She came to the States shortly after," Clark replied smoothly.

Roy glanced at Diana just as she laughed with Lee. "So are you two...?" he trailed off, his eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" Clark was caught off guard by the question. "Oh, no. We are... we're just good friends."

"Then you don't mind if a share a couple dances with her, do you?"

Clark shook his head and grinned. "No, not at all."

Lee and Diana made their way back to the table carrying drinks for Clark and Roy.

They all downed their drinks and laughed at some of Lee's jokes before Roy stood. "May I have a dance, Diana?" he asked, extending a hand. She smiled and accepted before allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Lee and Clark left shortly after to grab more drinks.

Once well in the crowd on the floor, Roy rounded on Diana clasping her hand in his and resting his other hand on her hip. Diana didn't know if she knew how to dance or not, but I came fairly easy her as they took it slow.

"So, Ms. Prince, Clark told me of how you met in Greece. How long have you been in the States?" he asked.

She took a moment to reply, unsure of what to say. "Just arrived early this year."

"Your english is excellent," he complemented with a smile.

"Thank you, I took a class in Greece when I was in school," she replied slowly as he guided her around the floor. "So, Clark tells me that you're quite the actor. What sort of movies are you in?" she asked after a moment, desperate to keep the attention off her.

"I just recently came out with a war promoting movie, I'm currently working on another. Although I'm thinking of going into the western business when this blasted war is over," he replied before spinning her out and pulling her close. "What about you, Diana?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Well, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, are you thinking about a career as an actress, or a model?" he said as he quickly swept her out of the way of another couple.

She shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. I'm still trying to get used to things around here."

He extended her out before pulling her back and wrapping his arms around her. "Well, if you're ever interested, you know who to call."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you for the offer."

After a couple more songs, Diana and Roy returned to Clark, who was sitting at the bar.

"Where's Lee?" Diana asked as she approached him.

"He met someone and they took off for the dance floor," he said as he nodded his head to the crowd.

"I supposed it's time for you to get out there as well," Diana said as a smirk played her lips.

Clark shrugged. "I don't-"

Diana glanced at Roy. "I hope you don't mind, Roy."

He waved them off with a smile. "No need to ask, sugar."

She cast him a broad grin before taking Clarks hand and pulling him towards the crowd.

She wheeled on him and took his hand in hers.

"I see you're having fun, glad I dragged you along?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

She smirked. "The fun's just beginning."

He took the lead and spun her around. "Let me show you how a real man does it."

"Is that jealously I hear, Mr. Kent?" Diana quirked an eyebrow.

Clark only smirked in reply just as the song picked up the beat. He spun her around three times before pulling her back close, her dress flaring out before twisting around her legs. By the time he looked at her, she was breathless and her gaze wild.

Keeping her close to him, they spun around, careful not to collide with other couples. Everyone seemed to let loose then. Diana marveled at the way the music altered the mood of the people.

Diana cast him a broad smile as they twisted around. He suddenly pulled her close and dipped her down, she kicked up her leg creating a fan-like effect with her dress. He pulled her back up, his arm wrapped securely around her. She pressed her hands to his chest as she breathed deeply, their faces only inches from each other, his gaze flickering to her red lips. His scent was toying with her senses.

She took a deep breath as he took a step back. She ran a hand through her hair as she let out a nervous laugh. "I need to use the ladies room," she said over the music.

He stared at her before nodding. "It's under the balcony," he said.

She made her way through the dancing crowd before swiftly walking to the restroom. She let out a shaky breath as she entered, thankful she was alone.

Diana turned on the sink, allowing the cold water to run over her trembling hands. She felt hot and sweaty, but it didn't show on her. Still, she pressed her cool hands over her face and neck and yet she couldn't shake away this odd feeling she had.

Her thoughts scattered when the door opened and a short woman stumbled in. It was then Diana realized she was weeping. Her mascara smeared and her lipstick smudged. Her brown hair was tangled and unkept. The only thing that seemed secure about her was her long red gown.

She looked in the mirror and let out a miserable sob. "Look at me, I look like the aftermath of a tornado," she moaned, a sob lingering in her throat. The woman straightened up with a sigh and used her fingers to wipe away her tears and smeared make-up.

"Here," Diana said, dampening a napkin before handing it to the woman.

The woman cast her a weak smile. "Thanks," she replied as she scrubbed at the mascara from under her eyes. "Men are ingratiating and vulgar creatures, aren't they?" The woman inquired at she adjusted her smeared lipstick.

Diana glanced at the woman. "I'm sure they're not all like that."

She raised her eyebrows at her. "Easy for you to say. I bet you could get any man you wanted. Besides, I think your judgement would change once you met my date, Jim." She tossed the stained napkin in the trash before shuffling through her clutch. "Just ditched me for some skinny blond. I mean can you believe that? You'd think men would have more of a sense of decency these days," she said as she applied a new layer of lipstick and mascara.

"Sounds like he won't make it very far in life. I'm sure no woman would want to marry a man like that," Diana said as she leaned on the counter.

The woman turned to look at her. "You know, you're right. Men like him don't deserve women like us."

Diana cast her a warm grin. "I agree completely."

"Well, thank you for your help." The woman said after a long moment. She cast Diana a warm smile before exiting.

Diana lingered a moment longer before departing herself. She made her way over to the bar, where she ordered a drink before leaning her back on the counter, watching the crowd dance wildly before her. It was then she had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She scanned the club until her gaze connected with a man wearing a black fedora standing on the balcony. He narrowed his eyes as he started at her before turning away to light a cigarette.

"Hey Diana, where you been?" She heard Lee's voice beside her, a beautiful redheaded woman at his side.

She torn her gaze away from the man and cast Lee a grin. "Just around," she paused, her gaze drifting to the woman beside him. "I see you met someone."

Lee smiled wildly as he wrapped his arm around the girl. "Yeah, this is Clara. Clara this is Diana."

Diana shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Clara replied with a smile.

"Well, Clara and I are gonna dance a few. I think Clark is with Roy if you need him," Lee said as he glanced around.

She nodded. "I'm just going to get some air for a few minutes."

"Alright, see you around," Lee said as he led Clara to the dance floor.

Diana downed the rest of her drink before making her way to the exit which led out to an alley. She glanced either direction before shooting up into the sky, landing softly on the roof of the building beside the club. She sat on the edge, allowing her feet to dangle off, the wind toying with her dress and hair.

She gazed down at the scenery below, watching as couples walked from club to club. She let out a long breath when a strong gust of wind threw her black hair in her line of sight.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Diana glanced up at him as he sat beside her.

"Yes, of course. The noise can really get to you, though," she said as she cast him a weak smile.

He said nothing as his gaze roamed her face. "What are you thinking about?" he finally asked, almost in a whisper.

She held his cold gaze for a moment before glancing back at the city before her. "I'm wondering if your going to come with me."

When he didn't speak she looked back at him. "Are you, Kal?"

He let out a long sigh. "Diana, I have duties, a job. I can't just disappear out of the blue."

Diana shook her head as she let out a soft laugh. "Of course, I should never ask so much of you. I understand how frustrating it must be to have me here."

"Diana," he gripped her arm. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She gave him a weak smile before looking down. "Oh really? How's that?"

"Because now I know that I am not alone in the world. That there is someone out there who can relate to me," he said.

Diana let out a heavy breath as she pulled away from him. "Is that the only reason?"

Clark furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she replied quickly as she stood. "I'm exhausted. I'll take a cab back to the apartment."

"I'll come with you," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Clark, you really don't have to do that. I don't want to keep you from your friends," she said before jumping down.

He followed. "Diana, I really don't mind. Besides you don't have a key."

She stopped to look at him before letting out a soft sigh. "If you insist."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** I apologize for the late update, the summer has been hectic. I hope this juicy chapter makes up for it ;)

* * *

**Present Day:**

Bruce Wayne stood before a tattered old barn. The roof was completely gone and most of the boarding had fallen off. He had already inspected the house, only finding old photos of a couple with their son. It was obvious no one had occupied the property in decades.

Bruce was wearing normal clothes, only to get a layer of dust on them the moment he entered the barn. He glanced around, his gaze drifting over an old red truck. He walked past it, going deeper into the barn until his foot caught on something, causing him to stumble forward.

He narrowed his eyes as he bent down. It was a trapdoor slightly cracked open. He pulled open the trapdoor with the rope protruding from it. He stared down at the pit and the large object before jumping down, furrowing his brows as he looked over the object, his gaze catching on the sliver of metal sticking out from the front.

He took a step closer when his cellphone began to ring.

"What is it, Victor," he demanded.

"The U. S. government found something in the Arctic. They don't know what it is. I think you should check it out," Victor replied, his voice barely audible due to the poor reception.

Bruce was silent for a moment. "I'll be right there. In the meantime, I want you to come to the location in Kansas and do a DNA analysis on everything here."

"Did you find something?"

Bruce pulled out the metal sliver before stuffing it in his pocket."Yes, and I want it at the watchtower by the time I get back."

"You got it," Victor said before ending the call.

* * *

Together, Clark and Diana went to bid everyone goodbye before catching a cab. She sat in the corner and rested her head against the window, eventually falling asleep.

When they reached the apartment, Clark paid the driver before walking to the other side of the cab and lifting Diana up in his arms. He carried her up the flights of stairs before pausing at his door. It was then her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around before connecting her gaze with his. He held it for a moment before setting her down and unlocking the door.

She walked past him and entered the unlit apartment when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pressing her against the wall.

She furrowed her brows as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "Clark, what..." she trailed off as he leaned his head towards her.

He paused when his face was only an inch from hers, she remained frozen as he breathed deeply. "I can't take it anymore," he said in a husky tone before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers. Almost instantly, a wave of emotions washed over her. She slowly slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back passionately.

The kiss grew more heated as the seconds passed and their breathing became ragged and desperate. His mouth moved from hers and slid down her jaw to her neck, causing her to tilt her head back and let out a moan. He pulled away to reached around her, pushing the door close before pressing his lips back to hers. She heard the door crack as it slammed shut.

Clark wrapped his arm around her back as she arched into him and lifted her leg. He ran his hand along her thigh, pushing up her dress. Diana pulled off his tuxedo jacket before moving to his tie, where she impatiently removed it, tossing it aside. Her hands drifted to his shirt where she fumbled with the first button. She gave up and ripped open his shirt, which he shrugged off.

Diana pulled away, she was breathless and wild. She ran her gaze over his built chest before returning to his. She ran her hands up his chest, pulling him back to her. He grabbed her waist, pushing her back against the wall again. Lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, her dress pushed to her upper thighs.

She intwined her fingers in his dark hair as he slid his lips back to her neck, pushing her dress strap from her right shoulder. She whispered his named before letting out a soft moan. He set her down as she brought his lips to hers again.

"Diana," he said against her lips. She only kissed him harder, her hands ran across his chest. "Diana, wait," he said as he pulled away.

Her wild azure gaze searched his, she was breathless.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I can't lose control, Diana. We... can't," he explained softly.

She took a deep breath as she turned away, as if to hide her face, she was thoroughly embarrassed.

"I... I'm sorry, Kal," she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Don't be, Diana. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's just... hard to hold back around you."

She gave him a brief nod before pulling away from him and heading to the bedroom. Clark entered when she was already in bed, she was lying on her side, her back to him. After about an hour as turned to face him. He was lying on his back, his arms behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his bicep, his arm wrapping around her after a moment.

"It was nice, Kal," she said quietly.

"It was."

* * *

Diana was awakened by a stream of sunlight pouring through the open window.

She groaned as she pulled the blanket up to cover her face before attempting to roll onto her stomach, however she rolled completely out of the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

She remained there for a moment, listening to Clark's chuckles, before untangling herself from the blankets and hauling herself up.

"Good morning," he greeted. He was already up and pulling on a tie.

She nodded groggily at him before digging through the dresser. She undressed before buttoning up the white dress from the day before. Diana slipped into her black oxfords before picking up a red felt slouch hat.

"We should go out for breakfast," Diana said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Clark tightened his tie. "Sure, I know a joint not to far from here."

She brushed her hair and applied red lipstick in the mirror. She pulled on her hat, tilting it down so it would cast a shadow over her face. Moments later Clark appeared in the doorway, dressed in a dark grey suit.

She glanced at him, her gaze pausing at his hair, which was tousled in a bedhead manner. She took a step towards him and reached up to smooth back his messy hair with her fingers. He gazed down at her with an amused expression.

Diana's gaze met his and she furrowed her brows. "What?" she inquired.

He flashed her a grin. "You're beautiful."

She bit her lip and blushed as she immediately pulled away. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him before kissing her. Diana instantly melted against him, her knees weak. When he pulled away she was breathless.

"Maybe we should just stay," she said.

He smiled. "As tempting as it is, you need something to eat."

* * *

They went to a small unpopulated cafe and sat at a table in the corner. They ordered coffee and pancakes.

Diana rested her elbows on the table as she looked at him. "We need to talk," she said after a moment.

Clark tore his gaze from the window and looked at her. "What about?"

Diana opened her mouth to speak when the waitress appeared. She cast Clark a flirtatious smile as she poured their coffee.

"Your food will be done shortly," the waitress said as she gazed at Clark, who gave her a friendly nod.

"You were saying?" Clark said turned his attention to Diana, who was chewing on her thumb nail.

"I..." she paused as he took a sip of his coffee "Clark, I want you to go to Kansas when this stranger comes for me."

He immediately glanced up at her as he set down his coffee. "What?"

"They can't know I was with you. If they find out then they will do a very close assessment on you. I've dragged you into enough. I don't want to put you at risk," she said without looking at him.

Clark furrowed his brows as he leaned forward. "Diana, There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this alone. You know that."

Now she looked up. "Clark, we don't know anything."

He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Neither said anything for several moments. The waitress brought them their pancakes and cast more flirtatious looks at Clark, who just stared at Diana.

After the waitress left Clark suddenly straightened up, causing Diana to cast him a perplexed look.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Change of plans. Let's just go in full force. They won't stand a chance against the two of us."

Diana furrowed her brows. "Clark, what are you talking about, we don't know what they're capable of."

He leaned his elbows on the table. "You're going in blind anyway, Diana. We need to take them by surprise."

She shook her head. "Clark, we don't even know where they're located," she paused, a stern expression on her face. "How do you expect to find them?"

He cast her a light smile as he leaned back. "Diana, I got this, just trust me."

She let out a long sigh as she held his gaze. After a moment she gave him a short nod.

They finished their breakfast before paying and exiting the cafe. Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"So, where would you like to go?" he asked as they strolled.

Diana shrugged. "I don't know," she paused as she looked ahead. "Clark, what's going on at the park?"

He followed her gaze. "Oh, I forgot it was the seventh, they're setting up for the festival."

Diana glanced at him. "Festival?"

"Metropolis has an annual festival on August seventh to celebrate the city. It goes on for the whole week."

Diana gazed at the large white tents going up around the park. "Can we go?" she asked after a moment

"If you want. It starts at five, I believe," he said as he glanced at his watch. "We still have a few hours before it starts."

* * *

They returned to the apartment. Clark talked about his childhood and how hard it was to control is abilities.

"Did they all come at once?" She asked as she curled her legs up on the couch.

"Yes, but they all came at random times. It was extremely painful, my ma usually helped me through them until I was able to control it on my own."

She smiled. "Your parents sound like they were wonderful people."

He nodded as he stared blankly ahead. "They were. They accepted me as who I was, and treated me like I was their real son."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. He looked at their hands before averting his gaze to hers. It was then that the phone rang, piercing the silence.

Diana jumped up and went to the phone, hesitantly picking it up.

"Hello?" she said warily fearful of who it might be.

"Clark? Oh, Diana?" It was Lee.

"Lee!" Diana exclaimed.

"Whoa there. I guess you're happy to hear me," Lee said. "Anyway, I was gonna ask Clark if he's going to the festival tonight? I'm going with Clara, I was hoping you guys would tag along."

Diana raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the wall, twisting the cord around her finger. "Lee, do you have a crush on this woman?" Diana inquired mischievously.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. This is Lee Waller you're talking to, I don't carry a torch with anyone."

Diana furrowed her brows. "Carry a torch?"

She heard Lee sigh. "Nevermind. Look, are you guys goin' or what?"

"Clark said he would take me." She glanced up at Clark, who was leaning his head back on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Great, I'll meet you outside the gates when it starts," Lee said.

"Alright. Goodbye, Lee," she said before hanging up.

Diana stood by the phone for a moment, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "What's wrong?" she asked after a moment.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She held his gaze and waited.

"I was just thinking," he finally said.

She furrowed her brows as she returned to sit by him. "What about?"

He let out a light sigh. "Us," he paused. "It's going to be hard without you." He looked up at her. "That's why I didn't kiss you before." he let out a soft chuckle. "Hell, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

She said nothing as her gaze searched his.

"I didn't want to make it harder than it already is. Clearly that didn't work out," he said after a moment.

"Clearly." She smiled before slowly leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**Present Day:**

"What are you doing here, Jordan," Bruce said as he pulled out a small laser device.

"I heard Vic call you in, I thought you might need some help," Hal said as he floated beside him.

"I don't need help, I'm just here for an analysis. No one asked you to be here," he said as he began cutting into the ice with the laser.

Hal rolled his eyes and sighed before creating a giant drill with his ring. Bruce jumped out of the way just as the drill began digging into the ice.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "The military and Lois Lane are just below the ledge. I don't want any attention on us."

Hal cast Bruce a sarcastic look. "Lighten up, Batman. This is much faster than your tiny laser."

Bruce crossed his arms. "It's also louder."

They made their way through the tunnel, the green glow of the drill providing a dim light. Hal retracted the drill when they reached an opening.

Hal floated towards what appeared to be a small control panel protruding from the ice, the rest of the mysterious phenomenon was encased in thick ice.

"This thing is definitely not from Earth," Hall said as he looked it over.

"Do you know it's origin?"

He shrugged. "I looks similar to the ships on Rhoon, but I'd have to see the entire thing to know for sure."

Suddenly a floating device appeared behind them. It had wiry-like tentacles and it looked alien. For a moment it floated there, Hal and Bruce watching it carefully when one of its tentacles struck Hal in the chest. Hal tumbled back but quickly regained himself and created a sphere around the device before it struck again. It made a hissing noise as it struck against the force field, cracking it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Hal struggled to keep it contained.

Ignoring him, Bruce went to the control panel. It was blank except for a small hole in the center. He immediately recognized the shape and pulled out the metal sliver he had found at the barn before placing it in the opening. It was magnetically sucked from his hands before Bruce pushed it in completely.

The alien device instantly stopped its struggle and floated there obediently.

Hal hesitantly removed the green sphere before glancing at Bruce. "What just happened?"

"I think I activated the ship," Bruce replied as the ship began to light up.

"So much for not drawing attention," Hal said as the ice shook around them and ship began humming as the thick ice around it cracked off in chucks. Hal quickly put up a shield around them as the chucks fell towards them.

They watched as the ship began to move, lifting up and out of the ice, blue flames shooting out of the exhaust plumes.

"That is definitely not Rhoonian."


End file.
